The invention relates to a hand grip and more specifically to a hand grip for a handgun.
The present invention is specifically for use with a type of handgun commonly known as a revolver. It has been a trend in recent years to make revolvers lighter in weight and to this end many firearm manufacturers are offering many revolvers constructed from lightweight alloys and titanium. Substantial emphasis has been given to weight reduction in the gun itself, but the grip has been largely ignored. Conventional wisdom dictates that the revolver grip is to be held on the handle frame by screw or other attachment devices. The principal object of the present invention is to eliminate all unnecessary weight by eliminating all separate attachment hardware and maximizing the use of lightweight materials and construction.
The only prior art patent known to the inventor that uses an integral grip made from a resilient, flexible, synthetic plastic material is illustrated in Sniezak et al U.S. Pat No. 4,936,036. This handgrip still requires a pin 58 fitted through aligned bores in his grip and pin 58 serves to fasten the grip onto the handle of the handgun.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel grip for a handgun that does not require any separate attachment hardware.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel grip for a handgun made entirely of lightweight plastic material.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel grip for a handgun that has a U-shaped hard plastic molded core having an over molded layer of resilient plastic material.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel grip for a handgun that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel grip for a handgun that is easily and quickly attached or detached from the handle frame of a handgun such as a revolver.